I Don't Want to be a Hero - Third Year
by etherian
Summary: Voldemort is DEAD. This is AU.
1. Chapter Prologue

**I Am Not A Hero - Third Year**

_Prologue - Because I Forgot About This_

_**Harry's Glasses**_

_a/n: This is 3rd in the I Am Not A Hero series. Please read the first two or you will be lost._

_Summary: Harry is the adopted son of Severus Snape. Severus married Poppy Pomfrey who is 7 years older than the Potions Master. Both are retired from Hogwarts. They live on Prince Lighthouse Island, and Severus has an apothecary called The Apothecary in the nearby resort town of Port Murem. Harry is best friends with Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and sometimes Ron Weasley. Sirius Black is alive, pardoned, but he has been institutionalised at St. Mungos. Remus is the new teacher of Potions and he is working on his mastership through an apprenticeship. He is also the Head of Gryffindor. Lucius is the new father of twin boys Alaric and Alexander. Poppy is about to deliver. Harry likes to fly but he isn't too terribly keen on Quidditch - it's full of accidents._

_Need I mention that this story is AU? I borrow some incidents from the books, and facts are checked at the HP Lexicon._

_**28 June 1993**_

Harry was down on the beach of Prince Lighthouse Island up in the air, and flying over the ocean. He was chasing after the Snitch. His opponent was his father, also on a broom, and flying almost as fast as his son. Watching Harry from the sand would always make Severus cringe as the boy dove and twisted in his flight. Harry's skill on a broom was remarkable but Severus was much better, and with cringe worthy moves.

On the beach standing, and with her heart in her throat, was new wife to Severus, new mother to Harry, Poppy Snape.

"This is horrible," she muttered to herself. "I should have just stayed in the cottage reading." She closed her eyes just as Severus and Harry flew rapidly, and far too close to each other. "Enough!" Poppy took out her wand, pointed it at her men, and cast a Nudging Jinx that pushed Harry and Severus from their brooms, and into the ocean.

The waves in this private cove were not harsh and tended to be more quiescent which did away with the deadly undertow that most bathers in the ocean had to be careful of. The ocean fed by the Aegean Sea was cool but not bracingly cold. Even so as Harry and Severus fell into the water it was shocking enough, with the fall, to have them both spluttering the salty sea water from their mouths, and floundering until both were swimming for the shore. Consequently Poppy was greeted by the equivalent of two mad, wet hens slogging out of the ocean towards her.

"Poppy! Whatever did you do that for?" demanded Severus as he flipped a drenched piece of hair from obscuring his eye.

"Harry's Ocularist appointment is in the afternoon, Severus," she replied. "I think we should all get ready." She then smiled wickedly and held up a small golden ball with wings. "And, I caught the Snitch."

"Hey!" Harry shouted in indignation, but then laughed. "Mum! You weren't even flying!"

"And, you dumped us into the ocean… wench…" purred Severus as he advanced wetly upon his wife. He then broke into a run that was only impeded by his wet clothes, and his feet against the sand.

Poppy squealed, and she broke to her right to dodge away from Severus. Harry broke into a run with a shout, and headed for the right flank where Poppy had dashed.

"Harry! No fair!" she giggled and dashed away from him.

"Got you!" crowed Severus as Poppy ran right into him. He kissed her cheek, and shook his wet hair in her face.

"Severus! You're soaking!" She complained. Her complaint was layered by a giggle so it was not taken seriously.

"Your fault, Bien-aimé," he kissed her lips swiftly. "You dropped myself and Harry into the ocean."

Poppy pushed Severus away. "You're a wizard! Have you never heard of a Drying Spell?" Poppy took out her wand, waved it over her husband, and he was instantly dry. Poppy then leaned into him, and pressed her lips to his haughty chin. "Mon chéri, forgive me?"

Severus peered narrowly at his wife as he slipped an arm across her back, and pinched her bum. She squeaked. "We shall discuss it later, wife." He then looked around for his son, and saw him settled down building a sandcastle. "Harry! To the portal! Time to get ready!"

"'Kay, Dad!" Harry jumped up to his feet, and ran towards the cliff face where his father had anchored the oval shaped mirror that was a portal between the beach and the porch of the cottage.

The portal was easier to use than Apparition, and safer than Harry wanting to fly down on his broom. The portal had proved its use during the wedding of Severus and Poppy a few days before. At one time someone had built a crazy zig-zag of a staircase on the cliff-face that no one ever used.

Harry stepped through the portal and was followed by his parents but only after Severus kissed Poppy so thoroughly her knees felt wobbly, and he had to support her on the little trip through the portal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Port Murem - The Ocularist<strong>_

Port Murem, the island of wizarding Greece sat upon the north side of an island on the edge of the Aegean Sea. Like every wizarding conclave the entire island was UnPlottable and Fidelius'd and therefore completely invisible to the Muggle world.

The island was not invisible to wizarding ships, tall ships of another age, that sailed beneath the waves. These ships, with their colourful pennants and sails replete with fish, octopi, or sea monsters sewn into them, brought all manner of goods to Port Murem from fabrics of silk, wool, and cotton to foods from all over the wizarding world. Ships also brought ingredients for potions, and even potions brewed by other Masters of Potions from all around the world.

To get to Port Murem from Prince Lighthouse Island one could either Floo, Apparate, or even use a portkey. The Snapes used a buggy drawn by Severus' and Harry's own Thestral - which had chosen them when it was a foal. It was a curious sight to see a bridle and reins floating horse height above the ground. Only those who had seen death take someone could see the Thestral.

The buggy path crossed a long sandbar between Prince Lighthouse Island and the main island. The sandbar always vanished at high tide. The sandbar led to a populated resort beach, and then met a path that climbed gently up to towards Port Murem.

Other than the beach, and Summer revelers from the magical world on the beach, the first main sight was the harbor and port where all the magical tall ships would drop anchor to deliver their goods into the town.

Harry was fascinated by the ships, of which there were currently two, and Severus (although he would not admit it) was also intrigued by the sight of the ships.

"Dad! Can we go see the ships?" asked Harry, nearly bouncing in his seat in the buggy. In answer Severus clicked his tongue, tugged on the reins, and their conveyance left the path to Port Murem and headed for the docks.

* * *

><p>The trip to the docks had been an inspiring one that caused Harry to take out his sketchbook and Never-Ink Quill and draw the ships he had seen, the sailors in their natty suits, and even the captain of one of the ships he met. He was so intent upon recording this spectacular memory he was unaware of all that was going on around him until his father had stopped the buggy, and tapped him on the shoulder.<p>

"Huh?" he replied eloquently.

Severus smirked at his son. "Your Ocularist appointment, Harry. You do wish to get rid of those glasses do you not?"

"Oh!" Harry scrambled in putting away his drawings, and quill, and then Shrinking everything down to fit in his pocket. He then clambered out of the buggy, and was caught by his father before he took a misstep, and fell. "I've been waiting… like forever!" He enthused as they walked into the small office.

They were met by the receptionist who checked that they had arrived on time, and then all of them followed the young witch through an inner door that led into the inner office of the Ocularist. She was seated at her desk, and rose to greet the Snapes.

"Welcome! I'm Ocularist Cruz," she introduced herself, and bowed to each Snape. She then centred her attention on Harry. "You must be my patient. Harry Snape."

Harry nodded but then felt a nudge from his father, and recalled how his father did not like non-verbal replies. "I am, ma'am."

"Good," the Ocularist smiled. "Mum and Dad, please sit there," she indicated two chairs in front of her desk. "Harry, you sit over there."

The third chair Harry was sure had not been in the centre of the room when they arrived. It appeared to be an old-fashioned barber's chair upholstered in red leather with very shiny chrome. Harry seated himself, which felt rather low to the ground but then the chair smoothly raised him until he was eye level with Ocularist Cruz.

"A quick exam," she said softly as she dimmed the office.

Harry blinked as he wondered where the light had come from that had suffused the office but before he could ask the Ocularist had her wand out, and was incanting a similar Diagnostic Spell but one that specified information in runes that were painted in the air in magical blue light before Harry's open-eyed gaze. For a moment the Ocularist read the runes, then with a directive swipe she sent them to a parchment upon her desk.

"Blink a few times rapidly, then close your eyes, Harry," the Ocularist asked him softly. Harry obeyed, and a moment after he closed his eyes the Ocularist cast another spell that caused an odd warmth to suffuse his eyeballs. "Keep your eyes closed, Harry. You'll feel an odd itchiness as the warmth fades, and you must not open your eyes."

The warmth was beginning to fade, and as it did so there came the itchiness. Harry did want to open his eyes, to blink, even rub his eyes with his fists. To keep from doing the latter he gripped the arms of his chair and asked, "What's going on?"

"The warmth was a preparation for your eyes to receive the next part of my spell, Harry," she replied. The lenses of your eyes are reconfiguring themselves to where they were before the damage occurred."

"This feels creepy," his voice trembled with the need to open his eyes, or to rub them. He felt a hand touch one of his own; the hand was not a delicate woman's but the brewing hand of his father's which was warm with an unspoken warmth of assuredness.

"Just keep those eyes closed, Harry. You're doing well," the Ocularist complimented. "I am casting another spell. You'll feel warmth again but it will be followed by a tightness around your eyes."

"Okay," said Harry with a warbling tremble to his voice.

"I'm here, Harry," said his father gently. "Just grip my hand however hard you need to."

Harry felt the warmth wash away the itch, and he let out a sigh. He wanted to relax but very, very soon came that odd tightness as if someone were pulling his face every which way at once. He turned his hand to tightly grip his father's and he drew in a deep breath and held it.

"Harry… shhh… breathe… there you go… shhh… you are doing so very well, my child," praised and comforted Severus.

After what seemed like hours or days the tugging of his skin stopped, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He then felt a light touch upon his arm.

"All finished, Harry," said the Ocularist. Harry opened his eyes, blinked several times, and smiled at the Ocularist who was smiling at him. "You're seeing me without your glasses, Harry."

"I am?" Harry felt his face, and then looked as a flash of silver caught his eye; his mother was holding up his glasses. "Mum! Dad! I can see you both really well!"

The Ocularist chuckled. "That's great, Harry! Let's do a few reading and writing tests to make sure the eyes are working properly." After an hour of testing the Ocularist declared Harry's eyesight cured. "If your eyes bother you, come see me. Otherwise, I would like to see you every five years for just a check up."

"Will do! Thank you so much!" Harry slid out of the exam chair which promptly vanished behind him, and he hugged both his parents.

Severus paid the Ocularist, and then he escorted his family outside, and to the buggy. Harry watched everything they passed by with wide eyes unfettered by eyeglasses until Severus parked in front of a restaurant where they ate lunch.

Harry enjoyed lunch, and seeing everything so clearly, but he could not wait to get back home so he could Floo call all of his friends and show them he no longer had to wear glasses.

He was free!


	2. Chapter One

**I Don't Want to be a Hero - Third Year**

_Chapter One_

_**A Blustery Day**_

_31 August 1993_

Harry was thirteen! He was a teenager! That was like practically, nearly, well almost grown up! Even so, at Hogsmeade Station on Platform 9 ¾ Harry stood with his back to his father's legs, and was glad of his father's hands casually crossed over his chest as they awaited the arrival of the train. Poppy, in a splendid travelling dress of lavender wool with black trim, stood next to her husband with her arm curled around his elbow. Her other hand stroked idly over the baby bump that had just presented itself very early that morning. Poppy had that smile, that glow about her that expectant mothers had, and Severus felt inordinately proud to be squiring such a beauty as his wife upon his arm.

"Can I come home on the weekends, Dad?" asked Harry as he stared down the empty tracks.

"No you cannot, Harry," Severus replied as if for the hundredth time in a month. "You will have Quidditch."

Harry huffed. His feet shuffled but he did not move away from the comforting presence of his father. "I'm not on the team, Dad. Maybe I won't even be on it this year."

"Until you tryout neither of us will know what the outcome shall be, Harry," he answered with patience.

Poppy ran a comforting hand over her son's shoulder length hair. "You and your father talked about this, Harry. You spend far too much time reading or drawing inside. You need to do something active outside."

Harry glanced awkwardly over to his mother. "You know people get into really wicked wretched accidents in Quidditch, Mum. Some even die!" he tried to intone dramatically.

Severus jerked his arm slightly to smack his son's cheek with his forearm. "Get yourself killed, young man, and I shall harvest your ghostly plasma for a Third-Eye Potion."

Harry giggled. "Dad!"

"Harry!"

Harry pulled away from his father at the familiar voice shouting to him. He grinned, and waved, when he saw it was Draco Malfoy. Behind him was his father, Lucius. With Draco was Hermione Granger and her parents.

Severus nudged his son. "Go, Harry."

Harry ran down the short bit of the platform to his best friend. "Hi, Professor Malfoy! Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Hi, Draco! Hi, Hermione!"

Each of them returned the welcome but Hermione slung her arms around Harry's neck and hugged him. When he pulled away he looked at her face. Something was different.

"Hermione! Your teeth! They're fixed. What happened?" asked Harry.

"My fault," said Draco with a touch of pink to his cheeks. Harry looked worriedly at his friends. "I went to spend a weekend with Hermione and her parents, and she took me to a park she likes, and there were these Muggle kids flying by us on these boards that had wheels on them."

"Skateboards," chuckled Harry. "Did you skate on one, Draco?"

Hermione giggled, "He didn't. Draco asked me to show him how to use one so I asked the boys for one, and I was skating on it but then…"

Draco shrugged sheepishly, "... I got in the way of Hermione, and she ran into me, and…"

"...we were on concrete, and we both fell but I…"

"Hermione hit the concrete with her teeth, and broke them," Draco glanced at Hermione, and then kissed her cheek in apology.

Harry gasped. "Did your mum or dad fix them?" asked Harry.

Draco shook his head but Hermione replied, "Dentists can do lots of stuff to teeth, Harry, but when teeth are broken there isn't anything they can do."

Harry looked to Draco who finished, "I Floo called dad, and he told me to get Hermione to St. Mungos. Dad met us there, and after Hermione's other injuries were fixed, dad then took us to a Dental Healer who fixed Hermione's teeth, and grew new ones where the broken ones had been."

"Wow!" Harry was stunned. "That's kind of awful, Hermione. I mean, it must have hurt a lot but you got new teeth, and you look great!"

"You look beautiful, Hermione," said Poppy coming over to them with Severus. Her husband was frowning.

"The train is late," Severus groused in puzzlement.

Lucius looked at his pocket watch. "Indeed, Severus. By thirteen minutes."

"Aren't trains ever late here?" asked Hermione's father. "We're rather used to trains being late."

"The Hogsmeade Express is never late," declared Severus.

A sudden bustle near where one group of children stood with their parents caught both Lucius and Severus' eyes.

"What is it, Dad?" Harry asked as he was instantly on the alert.

"Harry, stay with your mother," ordered Severus. "Lucius? Shall we?"

Lucius nodded, and both men made their way over to the crowd that had begun to gather. Harry leaned against his mother as Hermione and Draco both held hands, and stepped closer to her parents. All of them watched with worry until both wizards came back.

"What happened?" demanded Hermione's father.

"Prison break at The End of the World in Siberia," hissed Severus.

"The Death Eaters?" shivered Harry. "Dad?" His hands clutched at his mother's skirts as he recalled his one experience with one of the most dangerous Death Eaters known: Bellatrix LeStrange. In his first year when Harry had thought to run away from Hogwarts back to the Muggle world, Bellatrix had caught him, tortured him, and had left him for dead.

"Do not worry, Harry," Severus assured his son. "Your mother and I are going to Hogwarts with you. The wards there are very strong, and there is no way in Abaddon that we will allow you to be separated from us."

Lucius spoke up, "I will return the Grangers to their home and make sure that their wards are strengthened."

"We have wards on our house?" asked Hermione out of the blue.

Lucius replied, "All Muggle-born witches and wizards have their homes warded by the Headmaster as a matter of protocol. However, I will strengthen those wards, and add several to enhance protection. Doctors Granger? Shall we?"

At the moment Lucius Apparated away with the Grangers the Hogsmeade Express finally steamed its way into the station. The usual bustle of parents saying farewell to their children burst into being at the train's arrival. Severus paid no attention to anyone else but ushered his son, wife, and Draco and Hermione onto the train and into a car.

* * *

><p>The Hogsmeade Express chugged happily, and obliviously along towards Hogwarts. Nearly everyone, mostly students, even if they had heard about the Death Eater escape in Siberia, Russia, had become the youngsters they were. Friends were greeted, new friendships between the first years were begun, and the prefects (from 5th level up to 7th level) walked the train with the new Head Boy and Head Girl to make sure all the students were behaving.<p>

A fifth year Hufflepuff prefect, Eloise Midgin, nearly fell over herself when she saw her old Potions teacher. "Have you come back to teach, Professor Snape?" the girl nearly squeaked.

"Calm yourself, Miss Midgin," sighed Severus. "I am here only until the Ministry is able to straighten out this trouble of the prison break in Siberia."

The girl blinked, and then not knowing what else to say she just nodded to Madame Snape, and made a hasty exit from their car.

Harry, Draco, and Hermione watched the disconcerted Hufflepuff girl leave, and then Harry addressed his father. "What about the Apothecary, Dad? Won't your business suffer?"

"Not by much, Harry," he replied. "I still have access to my private lab at Hogwarts - a gift from Albus in my first year of teaching - so I shall be able to do much of my work from there."

Poppy added, "I can also help out in the Infirmary. I'm sure Cydra Ann will be happy to see me." She laughed lightly knowing that her apprentice would likely NOT be so happy to see her.

Draco asked, "So, you're not going to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, Uncle Severus?"

"I only did so for that short time last year, Draco," smirked Severus. "I expect you will be putting a new instructor through his or her paces."

More was discussed about the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher but Hermione was not paying attention. She was looking out the window, and had been doing so for the last ten minutes as the sky had faded from blue to a dark grey. Now, as heavy rain pelted against the windows of the Hogwarts Express, the skies had darkened to nearly black. Through the rain-spattered glass Hermione began to see the dark clouds become strange shapes. As the shapes grew tattered wings Hermione felt her heart clenching with a deep sadness. She was not aware of a slow trickle of tears that fell down her cheeks.

"Hermione?" Draco had turned to his friend, and saw her tears. She seemed not able to hear him so he touched her shoulder. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

Still she did not answer. No one else in the car paid any mind, though, as the train had slowed to a stop. With a growing dread they all looked to the window of their car door as a hand, dessicated, skeletal, and trailing a grey, tattered sleeve, trailed against the window. The door slid open, and the most horrid visage of a hooded hollow that exuded the worst despair, and nightmares of all the world drifted into the car.

Harry clutched his forehead where the silver, nearly faded lightning bolt scar had once burned when Voldemort had made himself known in his possession of Quirinus Quirrell. He felt an explosion of his scar and all of the train car, his friends, and his parents dropped away to be replaced by a reality of horror. His mother, Lily, stood in front of Voldemort, and that horrible wizard had just cast the Killing Curse. Harry, the baby, screamed as his forehead burned, and then Harry the thirteen year old boy screamed.

"Expecto Patronum!" roared Severus. From the wizard's wand burst silvery light that coalesced into the form of a great panther that leapt at the Dementor. One bite of its silvery fanged jaw, and the Dementor was gone in a screech of ashen smoke.

The chaos was not over; Harry had fainted. Draco and Hermione both had tear tracks down their cheeks but they had not been as terribly affected as Harry was. They were down on the floor with their friend. Severus, though, had a double problem. His son was insensate but Poppy had fainted.

Draco glanced up at his godfather. "We'll take care of Harry, Uncle," he assured the older wizard as he and Hermione lifted the boy up to the seat between them.

The door to their car slid opened, and Severus, prepared to cast his Patronus again was startled to see Remus Lupin entering.

"What are you doing here, Lupin?" demanded Severus.

"Albus," Remus offered as explanation. "He woke me very early this morning frantic about me getting on the train as it picked up the students. He also wanted me to bring chocolate." Remus knelt down in front of Harry who was just coming to woozily. He handed the young boy a chunk of chocolate. He then did the same for Draco, and Hermione. "Go on," he urged. "It will make you feel better." He then turned slightly to give Severus a chunk of the chocolate. "What happened to Poppy?"

"What do you think, Lupin?" Severus snapped. He stroked his wife's cheeks. She was soon blinking as she came to. "Bien-aimé?" he whispered. "Are you all right?"

"Severus?" she touched her belly. "Was that a Dementor?"

"It was. Why in Hades are Dementors on this train?" growled Severus.

"I wonder if the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, knows that the Dementors are here, and not at Azkaban," mused Remus as he rose to his feet. "How are you feeling now, Harry?"

Harry only gave Remus a nod, and took another bite of the chocolate he had been given. Remus was all right but Harry still had a wariness where the old Marauder, friend of his biological father, was concerned.

* * *

><p>The Welcoming Feast was a few hours past, and most everyone in the castle was asleep. Harry was not. He wondered if his father was asleep, and somehow doubted he was.<p>

As Harry flopped onto his back to look upon the moonlight that shone through the diamond-paned window of his third year dormitory Harry recalled his father's face when he had come back to them with the news of the escape from the Siberian wizard prison, Finum Mundus: The End of the World. Severus was angered by the escape but he was scared, too. Although his father had not said so Harry knew in his bones that somehow, some way known only to some demon, the Death Eaters that had escaped had made it back to Britain.

Conversation had been rife at the Welcoming Feast as everyone was chattering away about the escape. Harry had listened here and there to snippets of conversations around him, and most were speculation until a late night edition of The Daily Prophet interrupted the feast, and the thin news was dropped here, there, and even at the teachers table.

Only for a moment was there quiet as nearly everyone in the Great Hall read the news;

_The Daily Prophet_

_End of the World Prison Break_

_31 August of this year the frozen prison Finum Mundus home to nine of the known Death Eaters that were staunch followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had an escape; Bellatrix LeStrange._

_In a revelation that is still rocking the Ministry For Magic it was discovered that the 'Mad Witch', rumoured to be the lover of the vile He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, made her escape with the help of three Dementors._

_The Dementors, usually under the control of the Head of Aurory, Rufus Scrimgeour, and surrounding Azkaban, is now removed from his post, and under investigation. Although not confirmed at this time this reporter is confidant that our new Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, will learn the truth; Rufus Scrimgeour was a secret follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!_

Once everyone read that article the Great Hall burst with shouts and arguments, and many Gryffindors decided that it was all the fault of the Slytherins, and started to fire hexes.

The Headmistress, the Heads of Houses, and the rest of the teachers nipped the attack before it could turn into a battle. Minerva took points from Ravenclaw lost 90 points, Hufflepuff lost a record 100 points, and Gryffindor lost an unprecedented 195 points! Everyone was sent to bed, then.

In his dorm, angry and afraid, Harry yanked his pillow out from under his head, and then plopped it over his head. Curling up his body he forced himself to sleep, and he hoped he would not dream.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: bien-aimé = French for beloved.**_


	3. Chapter Two

**I Don't Want to be a Hero - Third Year**

_Chapter Two_

_**A Grey Day**_

_**1 Sept 1993 - Morning**_

Everyone in the castle awoke to a sense of unease as rain fell straight down from a grey sky. The shadows, those eerie creatures birthed from someone's nightmares, the Dementors, circled the castle and its ground like dessicated Quidditch players. The students barely faced breakfast but only in the hopes that their first class might end the doldrums; they did not.

In the Headmistress' tower Minerva paced before Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley accompanied by Severus Snape and Remus Lupin.

"Dementors!" scoffed Minerva. "Around Hogwarts! Wasn't the ridiculous searching of the train enough, Arthur?"

"I gave the order to have them recalled as soon as I learned they had gone to the train, Minerva..." began Arthur.

"Then why are they here?" demanded Minerva.

"Eleven students, Arthur, lie in the Infirmary after no one could wake them this morning," Severus declared darkly.

"I am aware of that fact, Severus!" retorted Arthur.

"Who sent them, Arthur? I thought Rufus Scrimgeour was arrested," queried Minerva.

Arthur nodded miserably, "He was, Minerva."

Severus glared out the window. "Surely the Dementors are not acting on their own. They are not capable."

"It is believed that Bellatrix LeStrange is now controlling them," sighed Arthur. "Four Dementors were over Hogsmeade last night, and six of the creatures virtually shut down Diagon Alley." Minerva and Severus gave the weary Minister looks of shock. "They were destroyed by very powerful Patronii Magic. Kingsley Shackelbolt, who has been temporarily appointed Head of Aurory, says that the eight surrounding Hogwarts are the last."

Severus was staring darkly at the Minister of Magic. Arthur had been a temporary replacement when the Ministry corruption was discovered; led by Cornelius Fudge. But, he had been meant to only be temporary until the dust settled, and a new Minister was properly voted in. Two years later, and Arthur was beginning to show the wear and tear of the office; he was tired.

"Get rid of the Dementors, Arthur," ordered Minerva wearily. "Hogwarts wards are going to be strengthened later but not until they are gone."

"It is something we are working on, Minerva," Arthur sighed regretfully. He did not want to say anymore, but knew that he should. "King is speaking with Regulus Black who had access to quite a bit of Salazar Slytherins magic claims he has a ritual to deal with the ones that are here." Arthur smiled slightly. "Reggie wants to turn the ritual into a demonstration for all the students."

Severus looked out the window at the dark skies over Hogwarts in which he saw two of the wraith-like Dementors flying. Minerva glanced sideways as she felt the depression of the Dementors assault her. "They need to be gone, and soon, Arthur."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The New DADA Professor<strong>_

Classes were all interrupted mid-morning as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts sent a Patronus to all the classrooms asking that everyone be assembled so they could watch an amazing display to take place from the main courtyard. The Patronus also cautioned, in a voice Draco and Harry smugly knew, that no one was to step outside.

The main courtyard was at the end of the main corridor of classrooms, and was surrounded on three sides by an open walkway that afforded an arched view to the courtyard that was built of sunken stone tiles, and populated by rose bushes, trees, ivy, and hedges. Stone benches carved with the crests of each House sat along this wall. The windows, usually open to the elements, had been warded by the new Defence Against the Arts instructor.

As the students were collected in the corridors and settled by their teachers, the Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor was finishing the last of his warding in a flourishing movement of his hand (no wand) that caused his teaching robes to billow dramatically in emerald satin lined, black velvet.

"Welcome students!" Professor Regulus Black turned to be seen and heard by all assembled.

His teaching robes were black velvet lined by a dramatic splash of emerald satin. Beneath his teaching robes he wore a long doublet with silver slashes on the lapels that ended with the emerald head of a snake, and trousers that tucked into black boots. With his long black curly hair that fell to his shoulders, and sapphire blue eyes he was causing many hearts to flutter.

"All eyes to the courtyard, please," he directed. "You see a fine contingent of our red-robed Aurors assembled in a circle. Now, everyone hush, and watch." Regulus then strode to join the Aurors. "Gentlemen," he nodded, and spoke in a hush. "Cast as I instructed, please."

The Aurors, twelve in all, were quite aware they had an audience so they were determined to put on a show. As one they all raised their wands skyward. The leader shouted, "On one!" He then counted down to one, and all twelve Aurors cast, "Expecto Patronum Comeditis!"

As white light burst forth from their wands, and joined at an apex above them the combined creature of wings, legs, paws, and fangs attacked the Dementors that were drawn by the purity of the silver white light. The castle shook at its foundations as the Dementors wailed, and screamed at their destruction. The Dementors tried to draw away from the light Patronii but they were inexorably drawn, and they were devoured in the same manner that they drew the soul from condemned witches and wizards.

After nearly a half an hour the last of the Dementors was destroyed. The Aurors let their Patronii fade, and they walked tiredly through the arch that led into the walkways. They were met by the Headmistress.

"Gentlemen, Professor Black, come along with me," she ordered. "I had the house elves fix tea laced with Strengthening Potion so you should all feel better." Like ducklings in red robes the Aurors fell into step behind Minerva. Regulus moved to walk beside the Headmistress. "A very good demonstration, Regulus," Minerva praised quietly. "I was unaware that one could combine, much less direct the attack of a Patronus."

Regulus stifled a yawn. "Salazar did quite a bit of research into Patronii Magic. The Patronus is much more versatile, and powerful than we knew."

"Thank Merlin," breathed Minerva.

* * *

><p>After classes Harry, Hermione, and Draco all sat together on one of the benches in the main courtyard. Luna was with them but she was dancing lazily beneath the clear sky that was falling from blue to dusk.<p>

"I can't wait until Defence Against the Dark Arts tomorrow!" enthused Draco. "I had no idea Regulus was going to teach it."

"He'll be good," agreed Harry. "Just think of all the knowledge he's had being down in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Doesn't Professor Black look handsome?" asked Hermione somewhat dreamily as she traced her finger over the script on her textbook for that class.

Draco and Harry gave her frowns of puzzlement. "Handsome?" scoffed Draco. "He just looks like any bloke, Hermione!" Draco voice was tinged with a touch of jealousy.

"You're a boy," retorted Hermione. Luna giggled in commiseration. Harry and Draco glanced at each other, and shrugged.

Luna, dizzy and delighted by her dancing, plopped down between Harry and Draco. She leaned against Harry who was enveloped by a curious perfume of lemon verbena, lavender, and a touch of vanilla. "I think Professor Black looks like a pirate," she sighed, and blinked lazily at Harry with owlish, long lashed, blue-green eyes. "Harry, do you think he might be captain of a ship? If he is, could we all go to sea with him?"

Harry felt he ought to feel a twinge of jealousy as Luna spoke whimsically of Regulus, but she was looking at him, and her shoulder touched his. Luna was so very pretty that he decided he did not really care what she said about anyone. Just as he was about to drop a gentle peck upon her pert nose…

"So why's Ron ignoring us?" asked Draco.

Harry shook his head, "I don't know. He won't talk to me or Hermione in the common room, either."

"He's spending a lot of time with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil," added Hermione.

"All the Weasleys, including Ginny, just mature quickly," mused Luna. "I bet he'll have his sight set upon a wife by the end of this year."

"A wife?" asked Harry who had a fleeting thought of him marrying someday. "He's only thirteen, Luna!"

Luna startled him by lightly kissing the end of his nose, "The heart of a redhead burns from the day his breath is first taken." She then turned to Draco. "We Transfigured buttons into galleons today. Pretty, but they would change back after ten minutes and we were only rich in buttons. What did you do?"

"We had a lecture on the impermanence of Transfiguration of inanimate objects ," replied Draco. "And then Professor McGonagall said a whole lot more…" he shrugged as much of that lecture had gone right over his head.

"The impermanence is decided upon both the object Transfigured, and what it is Transfigured into," began Hermione. "Such as buttons into galleons; you can Transfigure something into a galleon but it will not stay because gold is a goblin regulated commodity."

From there blossomed discussion, and arguing in regards to the days' lecture for the third years. Luna, being in second year, decided to dance a bit more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 Sept 1993 - End of the Day<strong>_

Harry, with Hermione behind him, dragged himself through the portrait door of the Fat Lady, and made his way towards the fireplace in the common room. He dropped his bookbag to the floor, and then himself, and leaned his back against the claw foot of the couch. Hermione dropped her bookbag next to Harry's but she plopped herself on the couch. She had laid her head back against the back of the couch.

"This has been way too long of a day," sighed Harry.

"At least the Dementors are gone," Hermione yawned. "I can probably sleep tonight."

"Have you heard anything about the kids in the Infirmary, yet?" asked Harry as he began taking his textbooks out of his bookbag.

Hermione shook her head, but then figured Harry could not see that gesture. "I haven't heard anything, Harry. Isn't your mum helping out in the Infirmary?"

"Yeah, she is. I wanted to go see her and dad tonight but I have four chapters to read, and two essays to start." Harry glared at his textbooks.

"We have DADA tomorrow," smiled Hermione as she sat up, caught her bookbag, and dragged it towards her. "I wonder if tomorrow's lesson will have anything to do with what we saw today."

Harry gulped, "That was kind of horrible, Hermione." He shuddered at the memory of the Dementors screaming.

Hermione sighed, "I suppose it was, but they were awful creatures." She recalled the terrible vision she had had on the train of her parents forgetting who she was.

"Yeah." Harry found his Charms textbook, and flipped it open to the chapter he was to read. Leaning his elbows and arms on the table, and his chin on a forearm, he began to read.

Hermione watched Harry for a moment, then she flipped open her Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook, and began to read.

* * *

><p>Sleep was better for everyone that evening at Hogwarts, and at midnight all eleven of the Muggle-born children that had not awakened that morning, did. They were all very hungry, and all of their parents had been notified.<p>

By 3am that morning Cydra Anne Seacliffe, the new Infirmary nurse, had seen to getting all of the children fed, and sent back to their Houses. She was able to collapse into her bed to enjoy some of the quiet night.


	4. Chapter Three

**I Don't Want to be a Hero - Third Year**

_Chapter Three_

_**Dementors & Death Eaters Forgotten**_

_**3 Sept 1993 - Early Evening**_

By the end of Friday Harry practically ran to his parents quarters across the Hall of Armory and into the guest tower. He managed a quick wave to Remus Lupin, who was inexplicably studying the floor outside of the door where he lived with Albus, and ran down a short spiral staircase to his parents door. He knocked, and was immediately enrobed in the warmth of his mother, Poppy Snape.

"Hello, Harry!" she kissed his forehead.

"Mum!" he grinned.

"Go through that door to your father's private lab, and let him know that supper is waiting," Poppy directed.

Harry, happy to oblige, opened the door, and stepped through the veil of magic that connected the quarters of Severus Snape in the guest tower to his old, private lab deep within the dungeons beneath the castle. Harry was careful down the torchlit stairs which Severus kept dry, and gritty with sand so his wife would not slip when she ventured down to the lab.

Harry found his father. He wore his potions robe of Spell and Charm treated wool, over his trousers, and shirt. The robes hem brushed contentedly along the slate stone-tiled floor against his dragon hide boots. Severus Snape was busy at what he enjoyed the most: brewing.

The lab was not a place of dark shadows and spots of light. Severus insisted upon his lab being properly lit. Over a dozen hanging oil lamps embedded in the walls offered light, as did the large fireplace which did double duty in warming the lab, and in giving off additional light.

"Hello, Harry," greeted Severus without looking up from four batches of some potion he was working on in four iron cauldrons. "I am finishing up the Pepper-Up Potion Mistress Seacliffe requires for the Infirmary. Come sit by me."

Harry walked over to his father (he had learned to never run in the lab), and hoisted himself up on a stool beside his father. "Hi, Dad." Harry leaned over to study the potions as each simmered, and shone a dull blue. "Mum says dinner is ready."

"One more stir for each, and then this batch can simmer all night," replied Severus.

The two Snape men lapsed into silence, and when his father was finished, Harry helped to clean up the lab. Just as they were about to leave, Harry stopped his father.

"Dad, is Bellatrix LeStrange coming for me?" Harry did not look at his father but stared down at the floor.

Severus moved away from the door, and swept over towards his son. "No," he answered firmly. "Hogwarts wards can only be penetrated if someone lets her in."

"What if someone does?" Harry moved closer to his father. He wanted to put his arms around the older wizard but he hesitated; he was too old. Right?

Severus sensed his son needed to be held, and he cared little for the boy's emerging puberty. He drew Harry into his arms, and with a relieved sigh Harry's arms snaked around his ribs, and squeezed. Severus carded his fingers through his son's hair. "I doubt that there is anyone senseless enough to let that witch into Hogwarts, Harry, but if someone does I am here for you. No one will hurt you." He felt Harry nod against his chest.

After a few moments Harry pulled away from his father, and smiled at him. "Dinner, Dad?"

"Let us go and eat before your mother wonders if we vanished."

* * *

><p><strong>19 Sept 1993, Sunday<strong>

It was Hermione's birthday today, her fourteenth. Poppy had insisted upon a small party attended by Harry, Draco, Luna, and Ron had been asked but he had been was too busy with his two girlfriends of late, and refused the invitation. Severus had intended to stay away with the excuse that he had potions to brew, but Poppy had cajoled him into staying.

Thus there was a small birthday party, with cake (carrot - it was Hermione's favourite), and presents. Harry gave Hermione a drawing he had done of her dancing on the edge of the surf on Prince Lighthouse Island to keep her feet dry. Luna gave to Hermione a curious, but pretty thing that was a clear glass ball with a coruscation of magical colours caught within.

"It's very lovely, Luna, but what do you do with it? Does it do anything?" asked Hermione as she kept turning the ball. She was mesmerised by the changing colours.

"It detects the presence of Vohlfayr," replied Luna. "Blood faeries. If they bite you they can send you back randomly in time."

"Dark creatures?" asked Hermione.

"Extinct," chuckled Draco. "The last Vohlfayr seen on the British Isles was in the 12th century."

"Not quite, Draco," corrected Severus. "The Bloody Baron used to catch the vicious little fae to use in his own potion, _A Bite of Time_. A nasty potion used against enemies in which they were not only thrown back a few years in time but were poisoned. That was in the 16th century."

"That's horrid!" gasped Hermione.

"Did you never stop to think why the Bloody Baron has such an evil name?" smirked Severus. "In life, he was not a kind man, and he dealt harshly with his enemies. Do you suppose that is his blood upon his doublet?"

Hermione, afraid suddenly to ask, just shook her head. Harry grimaced. Draco knew but he was saying nothing. Luna did know, and she answered, "The blood on the Bloody Baron is his, and that of Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter, Helena. He was very much in love with her but Helena wanted another, and the Baron caught Helena in the arms of her beau. Incensed to a terrible rage the baron killed Helena, and her luckless paramour."

"But, how did he die?" asked Harry softly.

"The Baron was immediately remorseful for what he had done, and so he fell upon his sword, the one he had killed Helena with." Luna sighed. "Isn't love a beautiful thing?"

Draco snorted. Harry gasped, and voiced, "No! Luna, that's not love that's… that's…"

"Tragic," completed Hermione.

"That wasn't what I was going to say, Hermione," protested Harry. "I think that's sick! And, he poisoned people that annoyed him? Ugh!"

Severus stood and vanished the empty cake plates, and used forks. "As a ghost, though, the Bloody Baron is a very engaging conversationalist."

Luna nodded, "He's a gentleman, too. The Bloody Baron has escorted me a few times down in the dungeons."

Harry frowned. "But he killed people!"

"Sir Nicholas was an accomplished duellist with an epee', Harry," interjected Hermione. "That means he killed a lot of people, too, and you like him."

"But he… what? Hermione!" glowered Harry.

Severus tapped the low table they were all around, and four bowls of ice cream arrived for the celebrants. He sat down. "Harry, you cannot judge people from another time with the guidelines you live by in this time. In the Bloody Baron's time it was acceptable for one of nobility to do away with those he thought were his enemies. And, to have killed himself after killing the woman he loved, was considered noble, and tragic." Harry was still frowning at him. "In the 17th century of England Sir Nicholas Mimsy-Porpington was taught the moment he could hold a sword how to wield it. And, it was acceptable amongst the nobility to duel those who slighted them. If the opponent was killed during the duel, no honour was lost."

"They couldn't do that today," muttered Harry. "Everyone would hate them."

Severus' features clouded, and his right hand fell over his left forearm where the Dark Mark had been. "Many have, Harry. They have also judged based upon what they decided was evil, and what was not."

Harry abruptly understood what his father meant, and his own hand was drawn to his faded lightning bolt scar. Even after all this time, and the final death of Voldemort, there were those students who were wary of him because they had listened to rumours and news articles that speculated he might have some evil in him from the Dark wizard.

"Dad," he breathed yet not voicing that which he knew they both understood to be true.

"Indeed, Harry," nodded Severus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>25 Sept 1993 - Quidditch Tryouts<strong>_

"Thanks for being down here with me, Draco," said Harry as he looked upwards where the Hufflepuff team was flying with their group of tryouts.

Draco thumped Harry's shoulder. He was grinning. "I can't wait to play against you, Harry. You know I'll win, right?" Draco chuckled.

Harry smiled, despite his heart beating heavily with nerves. "Hah! I'll smudge you right into the ground!"

"In your dreams!" Draco caught a familiar sight out of the corner of his eye, and he pointed. "There's your dad with my mum and dad and the twins!" Draco waved hard.

Way up above them in the teachers box, Lucius, with Alexander, looked down at his son, and smiled. Narcissa, holding Alaric bundled against the cold in her arms, waved briefly. She then sat down beside her husband, and Severus.

An hour later, a breathless Poppy Snape arrived just as the Gryffindor Quidditch team rose into the air with all of those in their House that were going to tryout for a place.

"It's good to see you, Poppy," smiled Narcissa as she watched the witch sit down beside her husband.

"And you, Narcissa," Poppy nodded to Lucius. "Severus, where is Harry?" Poppy had turned her attention to the players that were flying.

Severus pointed decisively, and then lowered his gloved hand to wrap around Poppy's fingers.

Harry flew very well in the air, and as instructed by the team captain, Katie Bell, he searched for the Snitch. The first time he spotted the small gold ball with wings he lost himself in the bliss of the flight, and he dove for the Snitch. He was unaware of his parents holding their breaths as he made a spiral dive of frightening depths. The Snitch darted up and away, and Harry deftly lifted the head of his broom so that he narrowly missed touching the ground.

"Remind me why I thought this would be a good way for Harry to get outside for fresh air, Bien-aimé… Merlin's teeth!" and Severus cursed just as Harry put on a burst of speed after the Snitch. He cursed under his breath.

"Severus, language," Poppy whispered in his ear.

Severus grit his teeth. "The Wizarding world is in need of more sports beyond Quidditch and Brooms Racing!" He let out a loud imprecation just as a Bludger whizzed past his son's head.

After many colourful phrases accompanied by near heart failure of both parents, Harry caught the Snitch. He aimed his broom gracefully down at the ground where he was received by Draco who hugged him joyfully.

Triumph ended on a sour note as Ron Weasley suddenly shoved Draco aside. "Stay with your own team, Malfoy!"

Draco, stunned at first, whirled on the redheaded boy he called friend, hexing him with a Jelly-Legs Jinx. Ron retaliated with a Restless Leg Hex that Draco managed to shield against. He was about to send another jinx when both boys were suddenly disarmed as their wands flew sharply out of their hands. A very angry Potions Master was advancing upon the both of the boys, and they suddenly huddled together for protection.

"What is the matter with you two?" demanded Severus. "This is the second time in a week I have caught you two fighting. You _are _friends, are you not?" Severus stood glaring over the Gryffindor and the Slytherin.

Neither said a word. Harry came up between Ron and Draco, and punched Ron in the shoulder (enough for it to hurt but not enough for it to bruise). "Ron doesn't like anyone since he began messing around with Lavender and Parvati," tattled Harry.

"Have not!" protested Ron.

"Two girlfriends?!" asked Draco in shock.

Ron glowered menacingly at Draco. After a few seconds he hissed, "Bloody Slytherin!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" intoned Severus. Then he added, "And, detention, Mr. Weasley."

"With me," piped up Poppy. "I'm sure that Mistress Seacliffe has some bedpans for you to clean, Mr. Weasley."

Ron stomped away from the group, but only after he hit Harry, rather bruisingly, in the shoulder with his own shoulder. Harry grunted, and rubbed his shoulder.

"Is it possible for either of you," began Severus, "to elucidate on what the real problem Mr. Weasley appears to have with you both?"

Draco shrugged, and Harry shook his head. It was Hermione, who had heard the last part of the argument that replied, "It's jealousy, sir."

"Of what?" demanded Draco with a frown.

"Yeah, Hermione, what did we ever do to Ron?" asked Harry. He was mystified, too.

Hermione answered easily, "Well, you both have girlfriends and Ron doesn't."

"I thought Parvati was Ron's girlfriend," replied Draco.

"Or maybe Lavender is," suggested Harry. "Or, both?"

Hermione shook her head, as though they both should have figured everything out by now. "They're not Ron's girlfriends," she sighed. "Lavender and Parvati are both trying to get Ron as a boyfriend because both Fred and George got rid of them last year. They both want a Weasley as a boyfriend."

"Why?" asked Harry, still clueless.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Because of Ron's mother Molly Weasley."

Draco frowned so tightly his eyes were in danger of vanishing. Severus was now as puzzled as the two boys. It became worse when his wife laughed in sudden understanding. Poppy leaned forward, and whispered into her husband's ear. His eyes widened, and he glanced at his wife with incredulity.

Harry and Draco looked to each other but there was no explanation forthcoming. They shrugged. Hermione walked off but not before muttering, "Boys!" derogatorily under her breath.

"Hermione!" Draco called after her. He then broke into a run after the girl.

Harry was about to run, too, in case there was an answer but his father caught him by the upper sleeve of his uniform. "You ought to drop this discussion, and go speak to the captain of your team, Harry. I do believe you made the cut."

"Me? Really?" Harry asked with pleasure. He forgot all about the argument, and ran over to where the Gryffindor team had gathered around their captain. Katie Bell gave Harry the news, and he shouted with delight; he was on the team!

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: My apologies with this taking so long but with Thanksgiving and Christmas on their way we have been dealing with a lot of things. We had a new shower go in one of the bathrooms, and the weather is cooling down. Unfortunately it is awfully wet.**_

_**I wanted to assure everyone that is reading this story WILL BE FINISHED but it will take longer to write. I hope these two chapters will satisfy for awhile.**_

_**~etherian**_


	5. Chapter Four

**I Don't Want to be a Hero - Third Year**

_Chapter Four_

_**The End of an Era**_

_**The Week of 31 Oct 1993 - Hogsmeade Weekend**_

On the 24th of October Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore passed away in his sleep. The next day Minerva cancelled all classes for Monday day and the entire school plus the whole of the Order of the Phoenix left attended the elderly wizard's funeral.

The funeral was an old ritual that commenced with the breaking of Albus' wand (this was done by Remus Lupin), and then his funerary bier set to flame (done by Severus Snape). No words were spoken by anyone but those who had known, and even loved the wizard, threw a rose (its colour saying something for each person) upon the flames.

Near the end of the funeral the students were led back into Hogwarts to indulge in a feast that Albus had requested be made for 'his children'. The ones left behind were those that Albus had denoted in his will as family to him: Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. The two men witnessed the final release of Albus Dumbledore's magic to the Elements, a drifting of lively, sparkling ashes that swirled about, picking up all the ashes left of Albus and his funeral pyre until all of it dissipated on the mournful breezes.

Remus, sniffling back a tear, left Severus alone upon the hilltop amongst the small henge upon Hogwarts grounds. Severus stared at the place where Albus, and his magic, had been put to rest. Only then, when he knew that no one was there to see him, did he kneel down upon one knee, his head bowed, his hair a curtain around his features. As silent as the grave were his tears that dropped noiselessly upon the ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>26 Oct 1993 - Tuesday<strong>_

Classes resumed on Tuesday but the day was a somber one. The corridors of Hogwarts were nearly quiet, and in all the common rooms of the Houses the students read, did homework, or studied. None played, there were no loud discussions or arguments, not even the wizard wireless was taken out and listened to.

In Potions class Harry was pleased to see his father as a substitute for Remus Lupin.

It was common knowledge, released by an overly conscientious Ministry, that the new Potions teacher was a werewolf. He was being mentored by Potions Master D'Nali of Egypt but when asked to teach for the absent teacher D'Nali had refused citing an earlier agreement he had made with his apprentice to observe, and study him during the week of the full moon.

Severus had made the wizard his wolfsbane, and had expressed to D'Nali his thoughts on withholding the potion on a night of the full moon when Hogwarts was filled with students. He had made a vehement case in front of Remus, Minerva, Poppy, and D'Nali who finally agreed that such an observance should be done when school was not in session.

D'Nali agreed.

Unfortunately, during the day, and during classes, the inquisitive Egyptian Potions Master was in the class and observing Severus' work.

As Severus paced up and down the main aisle of desks, and then bent slightly to observe individual potions being brewed D'Nali was right behind him; an eerily silent wraith in desert robes of homespun cotton gauze in the colour of desert sand.

D'Nali was a tall, spidery man who eschewed the tradition of wearing a turban (something that had quickly gone out of style with the death of traitor wizard Quirinus Quirrell two years ago) upon his head. Instead, D'Nali's coal black hair hung in a long braid down his back. His skin was swarthy, and weathered by the desert. A desert Egyptian he lived in what he considered a well-appointed cave in the depths of the Valley of the Kings far beneath the nose of Muggle tourists. D'Nali wore a gold ring in one ear and a number of gold and silver rings with large gemstones upon his fingers.

Severus had expected interference from the Egyptian Potions Master but D'Nali kept silent, yet watchful in class. Hermione, who was rather a bit like the other girls her age, was fascinated with the exotic, handsome man, and Severus had caught her by the wrist twice to stop fatal mistakes in the Somnolus Potion they were brewing. When he had to stop her a third time he took her to task.

"Miss Granger, are you so intent upon putting your fellows into permanent sleep that you are unable to centre your attention on your potion?" he asked with his arms crossed over his chest, and a dark glare upon his face.

"Professor?" asked Hermione as she seemed to blink herself out of a trance.

"You have in your hand the petal of your Night Flower…" he looked piercingly at her hand on the surface of her desk that had been so recently hovering over her cauldron.

Hermione looked at her hand and she did, indeed, have a Night Flower petal in her hand. Dropping the petal to her desk she brushed embarrassedly at her hair. "I'm sorry, professor!"

Severus nodded, and then purred, "Ten points from Gryffindor for _each time_ you tried to kill all of us, Miss Granger." Severus then sauntered up the aisle but not before quelling a dark glare from Draco towards Hermione.

D'Nali leaned towards Hermione but his cultured accented voice was heard by all as he said, "I am most flattered by your attention, young lady, but alas I am graciously married to a wise witch who has blessed me with a son and daughter that are both your age." He bowed, and floated after the British Potions Master.

Hermione's cheeks bloomed into a pleasing rosy, shade as she forced her attention to her potion. She vowed to herself that she would not look at another wizard until she had left school!

* * *

><p>At the end of Potions class Draco rushed to catch up with Hermione who was walking fast in front of the entire class. He slipped his arm through hers, and caught her close to his side. Just as she meant to pull away Harry had done the same on the other side of the girl.<p>

"Thirty points, Hermione?" teased Harry.

"First Professor Black, and now Master D'Nali?" queried Draco with falsely wounded pride.

"He has kids my age?!" she hissed.

"Well, he is 62," Draco informed her.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, and stared at Draco. "He is not!" Draco just nodded.

Harry confirmed, "Dad told me he was 62. Not even old, yet."

Hermione shook her head, and yanked her arms away from the two boys. "That's impossible! Master D'Nali only looks like he's in his thirties."

"That's still too old for you, Hermione," chided Draco.

She shoved her face into the Slytherin's making him back up a step. "I can look at whoever I want, Draco. Stop being so jealous when it's you I kiss and not someone else." Hermione then flounced smugly away.

Harry glared at Draco, "You're kissing Hermione?"

"Um…" Draco shrugged slightly. "Yes?"

"I haven't even kissed Luna, yet!" Harry accused.

"Maybe you should!" snapped Draco. "Or are you just going to give her those moony eyes of yours until you're both old?" Draco walked away from Harry who stared a moment at Draco's back before running to catch up with him.

"Do you think Luna wants me to kiss her?" Harry asked his friend.

"Of course you should, Harry. You really like Luna, don't you?" he asked as they ascended one of the moving staircases that would stop at the corridor that led to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"I suppose… well, yeah…" he smiled goofily as he thought of the pretty Ravenclaw girl with her owlish blue eyes, and long, ghost-like hair.

Draco snickered, and nudged Harry's shoulder with his own, "Moony eyes."

"Oh shut up," Harry smiled, and sat down at a desk next to Draco. He leaned over, and whispered, "So, you're kissing Hermione."

"Ye-ee-ssss," Draco replied slowly.

"What's it like?"

Draco glowered at Harry, "What?!"

"Greetings, gentlemen!" interrupted Regulus. "Might I begin class?"

* * *

><p>Harry glared at a large hank of his hair that was in his hand. He threw an even darker glare at Draco.<p>

Draco held up his hands, and protested, "I said I was sorry, Harry!"

"You singed. My. Hair," Harry growled.

Draco sneered, "Well you asked what Hermione kisses like, and I'm not a boor!"

"I didn't ask how Hermione kissed, you nit, I asked you what kissing's like," muttered Harry.

Draco thought back to when Harry first asked his question. His mouth twisted, and he frowned. "Oh. I think you did."

Knowing that was as close to an apology as he was going to get that meant the argument was all over. He was hungry! Good thing it was time for dinner!

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 Oct 1993 - Evening in the Snapes Guest Quarters<strong>_

The evening was a quiet one, and his parents quarters in Hogwarts were a lot quieter than the Gryffindor common room for lack of distractions. It was a great place to study and Harry's father had permitted the study, hidden as a visit to his parents, on the weekends.

Harry, seated on the floor at the coffee table, had his work spread out, his inkwell, and extra parchment for the essay in Potions he was working on.

Severus was seated on the sofa with his booted feet stretched out right upon the coffee table. He was reading a tome of his, and he was deep into the subject matter.

Poppy sat by the enchanted window that Severus had purchased for his wife so she could programme it to different places around Hogwarts. In her hands was a crochet needle, and fine yarn in shades of green to blue from which she was making a blanket for her baby.

"Dad?" Harry looked up from his essay.

"I shall not give you any assistance on your Potions essay, Harry," replied Severus as he turned the page in his book.

"No, it's not the essay. I'm good. I think." Harry tapped his chin for a moment with the feather end of his quill. "What's it like for you when you kiss mum?"

Severus suddenly coughed, slammed his boots to the floor, and sat up straight. "Whatever is causing such… such… curiosity, Harry?" blustered Severus. He glanced at Poppy and noticed that she was very intent upon her crochet, but he saw, so briefly, a quirk of a smile at the corner of her mouth. "Wretched woman," he muttered under his breath.

Harry, oblivious to what his question caused his parents, answered his father's question, "I found out that Draco and Hermione have been kissing for awhile…"

"Have they?" interrupted Severus. "Why has no one caught them?" he demanded.

Harry's green gaze locked upon his father as he realised he had probably said something his father did not like. "Maybe they've been hiding real well? I mean, I didn't know…" Harry shrugged, and decided he ought to just go back to his essay.

Severus leaned over, and touched his son's shoulder. "Miss Granger, and Mr. Malfoy's pecadillos aside, why are you asking about kissing, Harry?"

Harry turned slowly, and just as he expected his father's very black eyes were trying to imprison him. "I think I want to kiss Luna but what if… well… what if she doesn't like my kiss? Or, maybe I won't like hers. I don't mind holding her hand for a few more years but what if Luna thinks I ought to be kissing her now?" Harry tried not to look into his father's eyes by dropping his gaze to his hands which had fallen into his lap. "Dad, you and mum seem to like kissing… you do it a lot," he added wryly. He was going to chuckle but his father was looking at him sternly.

Poppy insinuated herself between father and son. She sat down beside Severus, and leaned close to Harry. She carded the fingers of one hand through his hair. "Harry, you're worrying too much about kissing Luna. When you feel like kissing her you'll know it's right to do so. And," she said as she held up a finger in warning, "if Luna gives you ANY indication that she either does not like the kiss or want it, you will not pressure her into another. Always have respect for yourself, and for the young lady."

Harry nodded, smiled, and breathed a sigh of relief. He was not sure how but his mother had just made the whole question of kissing one not to worry about. "Thanks, Mum." Harry leaned gently against his mother's knee for a moment, then leaned forward to continue work on his essay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Halloween - 1993 - First Hogsmeade Weekend<strong>_

Halloween was particularly special for every third year student at Hogwarts - a day in Hogsmeade with friends followed by the indulgence of the Halloween Feast which featured all of the students favourite meals and desserts.

Harry had not yet seen Hogsmeade, with his friends, and when he had signed up for all the Hogsmeade weekends, he had made doubly sure to get both his parents signatures on his permission slip. As he handed his yellow slip of linen paper to his Head of House his blood was practically singing with excitement.

"Both parents, Harry?" smirked Remus Lupin who had returned to duty, and was looking rather worn, but pleased.

"Yes, sir, Professor Lupin," agreed Harry. "I wanted to be sure I didn't miss out on today."

"Harry!" The raven-haired boy turned just in time to catch an armful of Luna Lovegood as she threw herself at him.

Luna hugged him tightly, and he was able to smell her shampoo - the crisp bite of lime, and she herself smelled like Spring into Autumn. He sighed, too, as he breathed in everything about the girl. Luna felt so good in his arms. He felt almost bereft when she slid down so her feet hit the ground. Still, she held both his hands.

"You're so lucky to be going to Hogsmeade, Harry. Would you bring something back for me?" she asked and blinked her big sapphire owlish eyes up at him.

"Sure, Luna," he nodded. "Is there something particular you'd like?"

"Remember my dragons?" she asked. Harry nodded. Luna was collecting these marvelous dragons of the wizarding world that were the size of an adult's palm, and they flew if they had wings, or belched harmless blue flames. "I'm still looking for a Hebridean Black. If you see one, do you think you could get it for me? They don't cost a lot, and I would pay you back," she cajoled.

Harry chuckled, and shook his head. "You don't have to pay me back, Luna. I'll look for a Hebridean Black, and if I see one, I'll get it for you."

"Thank you, Harry!" Luna quickly kissed his cheek, and then ran back into the castle.

Harry stood rooted to the step as his dreamy, emerald gaze stared after the girl.

"Come on, Moony Eyes," chuckled Draco. "We've been waiting forever!"

Draco was in a Thestral drawn carriage with Hermione. No one else would sit with them, which neither really cared about. Harry, by the way, could see the Thestral - a terrifying, yet very beautiful creature that looked like a black, skeletal mix of horse, Aethenor, and dragon.

Harry took a moment to stroke the flank of the Thestral, they did not shy away from him, and then he jumped up into the carriage. He fell back into his seat when the Thestral moved to follow the other carriages.


	6. Chapter Five

**I Don't Want to be a Hero - Third Year**

_Chapter Five_

_**Hogsmeade on Halloween**_

Hogsmeade. The reward for being in one's third year at Hogwarts. There would be teachers to escort them, Professors Black, Sprout, and Flitwick, but they would not be shadowing every step of the young teenagers. The professors would all be in the Three Broomsticks which was not far if any student needed them. Harry, Hermione, and Draco wanted to walk the main street of Hogsmeade as the adults they felt they were.

The carriages wound their way down a softly curving road that meandered lazily beneath the falling snow. The snowflakes melted as they came into contact with a light warming charm that allowed a modicum of the chilly air to pinken cheeks. Laughter and chatter filled the Autumn air with excitement as the students discussed their destinations. The third years were more excited as they were being given their first taste of pending-adulthood freedom.

Finally the carriages all drew into a covered parking area across the road from The Three Broomsticks. Everyone piled out of their carriages, and with their three teachers leading the way they crossed the road to the clapboard patio of the pub and inn.

"Gather round everyone," smiled Professor Sprout clucking like a hen gathering her chicks to her skirts.

Once all the students had crowded onto the patio Professor Black spoke loudly over all of them. "Everyone is expected to be back here at five o'clock," he ordered, and grinned. "Be easy on the sweets because the Halloween Feast begins at six and you want to have a bit of room in your stomachs for that." He was greeted with enthusiastic nods, chuckles, and eyes that all sparkled with excitement. "Behave yourselves, and enjoy!"

The students were released into the streets of Hogsmeade while their escorts moved themselves inside to the warmth of the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

><p>The plan was to start with Honeydukes, then Hermione and Draco wanted to go to Madame Puddifoot's for tea. Harry had heard rumours of how over the top the place was, and he had all ready decided not to take Luna there next year when he had the chance.<p>

Honeydukes was as promised: a heaven of sweets for everyone witch and wizard. Draco went for Bangaroo Truffles that exploded sweet fruit juice in ones mouth. Then he went for Honey Wands which were sugar straws with honey in flavours of cinnamon, clove, blueberry, fireweed (super sweet), and orange. His last choice of sweet were a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Jelly Beans. Harry had decided upon five chocolate frogs (he wanted to add to his card collection), the more safe Bertie Botts Standard Jelly Bean Flavours, Pecan Drops which were candied pecans in drops of vanilla chocolate, and a variety of Sugar Quills.

Hermione was dazzled by everything offered but she had been raised by Muggle dentists who had impressed upon her that 'sugar was not good for teeth'. She also knew that many of the sweets offered at Honeydukes would either be at the Halloween Feast or overshadowed by marvelous creations created by the Hogwarts house elves. Urged by Harry and Draco she finally decided on a few raspberry flavoured Licorice Whips.

"Harry," pointed Hermione to an interesting display. "Dragons!"

The dragons were new sweets offered by Honeydukes. They were chocolate flavoured with orange, cinnamon, butterbeer, vanilla, clove honey, and dark chocolate. The display promised that each dragon had a 'burst' of liquid flavour in the belly.

"Those are wicked," enthused Harry. "I think I'll get Luna one of each!" Harry purchased his dragons for Luna, and the trio left Honeydukes.

They parted at Madame Puddifoot's. While Hermione and Draco were at Madame Puddifoot's Harry went to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop where he had heard of a new quill just for artist's that he might have earned enough galleons for after all the chores he had done for his parents over the Summer.

Harry walked up to the counter at Scrivenshaft's and was met by a pretty witch with very curly, short, red hair. She smiled at the Hogwarts student.

"Hi," greeted Harry. "I read in _Magical Sketch_ that you have the new quill that just came out for artists. I'd like to see if I can afford it."

The sales-witch pointed down into her glass counter/display case. "The Monet Quill."

Harry peered down into the case to feast his eyes upon a quill with a that was yellow-gold and black. The nib appeared to be silver. "May I see it?" asked Harry politely.

The sales-witch took the quill out of the display case, and lay it upon the surface of her counter. She lifted it. "The feather is from the European Goldfinch that can still be seen in and around the gardens of Monet's Giverny. The nib is silver-plated brass. It can either be dipped into an inkwell or it can be used as a Never-Ink Quill. We supply the ink which are all derived from plants grown in Giverny. It is a very high-quality sketching ink."

Harry's lips thinned. He removed his purse with all of his allowance in it. It had seemed like so much when he left Hogwarts but now the coins seemed, and sounded, so little.

"I want the quill… and the ink…" Harry huffed in frustration. "I don't think I have enough. My dad only gives me two galleons a month, and this Summer I only earned six."

"An allowance?" asked the sales-witch with a sympathetic smile. Harry nodded. "Well, we do have a payment plan, and if your father would vouch for you we can set something up that will pay for the quill, and a 6-month supply of drawing ink."

"How much would that be, ma'am?" asked Harry.

"That would be 12 galleons, even," replied the sales-witch. "You could do a down-payment of 2 galleons, and then pay the rest at one galleon a month for the next ten months." She smiled. "At the end of ten months you would have your drawing quill, and the beginning of an acceptable credit profile at Gringott's. You could use our Floo to talk to your father," she indicated the fireplace to the right side of the shop.

Harry's face brightened. "May I?" The sales-witch nodded, and so Harry made his way over to the Floo. There was Floo powder on the pink marble mantle that he threw into the orange flames, "Severus Snape, Gryffindor Guest Quarters, Hogwarts."

The orange and red flames whooshed into green, and in less than five minutes his father's face appeared in the flames. "Is there a problem, Harry?" Severus asked guardedly.

"I'm at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, Dad. I wanted to buy that new drawing quill I told you about but I can't afford it…"

"If you would like it, Harry, you may pay for it out of my Gringott's account," offered Severus.

Harry smiled awkwardly. "Thanks, Dad, but I'd like to… well, I'd like to pay for the quill, and the sales-witch told me that if you vouched for me she'd set up a payment plan." Harry was growing more excited as he spoke. He continued, "I'd make a down payment today, and then once a month I'd pay a galleon until in ten months I'd own the quill. She said I'd also get a credit profile at Gringott's. I'm not sure what that means."

"That means you would be trusted by the Gringott's goblins to pay for anything you commit to pay for over time," explained Severus. "Should you wish to make large purchases in future it would be very advantageous to have such a credit profile. Is this what you would like to have, Harry?"

Harry nodded, then spoke affirmatively. "Yeah, Dad. I think it would be good."

"All right. Wait there a moment." Severus' face vanished from the flames. Several minutes later a small paper, the size of his father's parchment notes, sailed through the flames. Harry caught the note, and read it.

_31, October, 1993_

_I, Severus Snape, vouch for my son, Harry Potter-Snape, in his commitment to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Should he default on any payment I will pay the balance owed._

_Signed,_

_Severus Snape for Harry Potter-Snape_

Severus' face re-appeared in the green flames. "That should do, Harry."

"Thanks so much, Dad! Bye!" Severus nodded, vanished from the flames, and they faded back to orange and red.

Harry stood up from the fireplace took the note to the sales-witch, and paid his down payment for the quill. In turn he was given a contract from Scrivenshaft's that showed his next ten payments. He folded the contract, shrank it, and walked out of the quill shop feeling VERY grown-up.

* * *

><p>Harry, Hermione, and Draco met after the young couple had their tea at Madame Puddifoot's. Draco and Hermione were now hand-in-hand, and Harry was quietly jealous. Pushing aside that 'green monster' they walked along the pavement letting the sights and sounds of the busy main street of Hogsmeade fill them. The town glistened cleanly as snowflakes fell. The pavement remained clear of snow, ice, and were slip-free due to the presence of sophisticated wards that kept the area safe for all the visitors. Traffic of carriages and buggies was few since most that visited to Hogsmeade Apparated, or came by portkey. Those that could be seen, and heard upon the cobbled street, belonged to merchants who lived nearby in surrounding neighborhoods.<p>

Harry stopped to look down a side street that was empty of traffic, and people. The snow was free to cover pavement and street, and a few blocks in the distance he could see a lone building.

"What is that?" asked Harry as he pointed. Hermione peered curiously.

"That's the Shrieking Shack," replied Draco. "It's been haunted for decades."

"Can we go see it?" asked Hermione.

"It would be neat to see a haunted house on Halloween," agreed Harry.

Draco shook his head, "No. Whatever's there isn't like the ghosts at Hogwarts." His voice lowered to the shadows, "I've heard that there's a beast trapped in the walls that eats anyone curious enough to cross its threshold."

Hermione slipped her arm through Draco's and gently pulled him away from the lonely street, "That's just tales, Draco. Besides who cares about a silly haunted house when we have all of Hogsmeade to explore?"

"Yeah," grinned Harry. "Let's find the toy shop so I can find a dragon for Luna."

They left behind their fears and worries as the lights and warmth of Hogsmeade twinkled at them.

* * *

><p>The toy shop was called Bleekers Delights for Witches &amp; Wizards. It was down a side street just past Gladrags. They passed a delicious smelling bakery that both boys wanted to visit until Hermione reminded them about the Hogwarts Halloween Feast.<p>

With a wistful sigh Harry turned away from the wonderful bakery and all its tempting confections and pastries, and promptly tripped!

"Yooowwww!"

Rising to a sitting position Harry saw that he had tripped over a very vocal kitten that mewled and yowled angrily at him.

"Hey," he said soothingly. "I didn't see you way down there." He smiled.

"Ye-yeow?" The kitten looked up at Harry and blinked large golden eyes at him.

"Can I pick you up? I won't hurt you." Harry gently scooped the kitten up into his arms, and against his chest. "You're really skinny," he mused as he felt the kitten's tiny ribs through its fur. His smile fell off his face as he gently felt the almost non-existent belly. "You're more than skinny, poor kitten."

Hermione crouched down close to Harry, "Aww, the poor thing. She looks starved, Harry." The kitten shivered as Hermione reached forward to pet it. "Look at her ears," mused Hermione.

Draco peered down at the kitten. "Like bat wings," he chuckled. "They're as big as her head."

Harry climbed to his feet, and with the kitten securely in his arms, he went back to the main avenue. Draco was beside his friend. "You should keep the kitten, Harry."

"I'd like to but I think my mum and dad wouldn't let me," he sighed.

Draco shook his head, "You're wrong, Harry. If the kitten chose you like a familiar does, she's yours. Your parents can't make you give her up."

Hermione chuckled, "Where did you ever hear that, Draco? Pets are always chosen by…"

"Pets are chosen by Muggles, Hermione," corrected Draco. "A familiar chooses the witch or wizard just as the wand does. I knew that growing up. All Purebloods..." his voice faded in embarrassment.

Hermione put her hand on Draco's forearm. "Don't, Draco." She sighed in frustration. "I guess that's just another thing Muggle-borns don't grow up knowing about. Hogwarts really needs to have an orientation class for Muggle-born students so they don't sound like idiots. No wonder there's still prejudice!"

Usually Hermione's righteous declaration invited discussion or debate but Harry was more concerned for the kitten. She, or he, was so very thin, and Harry thought she was too young to be away from her mother. Without a word to either Hermione or Draco he trotted back to the main avenue of Hogsmeade, and then all of the way down the avenue toward The Three Broomsticks pub where the teachers were.

The kitten, her fur spiky, white with clusters of orange, was a tiny thing that appeared doused in water. The kit was nearly quiet until Harry pushed his way into the busy Three Broomsticks. Once inside where there were lots of people the kitten began to mewl pitifully. It also began to tremble. Harry stroked one of the big ears which drooped slightly.

Harry looked around the room until he saw the teachers from school. "Professor Black!" he called.

Regulus put down his glass of warmed butterbeer as he saw Harry. When he noted the small animal in the boy's arms that was mewling with a tiny a squeak of fear he rose from the table, and met the boy.

"A kitten!" he said softly as he stretched his finger to stroke the kitten's head. The kitten pressed itself into Harry to get away from Regulus' finger. He pulled it back.

"I found her outside the bakery, Professor. She's starving, and… I think she's scared of everyone because she's trembling."

"Well, let's take her outside, Harry. Maybe she'll stop, and we can examine her." Harry nodded as his teacher placed his palm to the boy's back, and escorted him outside.

Once on the pavement Harry breathed a small sigh of relief. "She stopped shaking, Professor." He stroked the small head. "She's a mess, sir."

Regulus carefully retrieved the kitten from Harry. The kitten began to mewl pitifully as the wizard examined 'her'. In moments he confirmed that the kitten was indeed a female. "She is really thin, Harry."

"No one fed her?" Harry asked worriedly. He petted the kitten's head. Harry's touch calmed her squirming and meows.

Regulus shook his head slowly. "No. She's too young for solid food. I think maybe her mama died, and she couldn't feed from her anymore." He then held out the kitten's odd tail which was was spiky with a bushy bunch of fur in orange and white stripes. "This is strange," mused Regulus.

"Does that mean she's a kneazle?" inquired Harry.

"Kneazles are a bit bigger than Muggle cats but they look just like cats." Regulus lightly scratched one of kit's ears. "This is also telling, Harry. Even so young her ears are rather longer than usual, and for a small kitten her legs are long, too." He frowned down at the small kitten, and rubbed its' chin. "What are you, little girl?" Regulus shrugged his shoulders. "Come on back inside, Harry. I'll get you and the kitten into a private room, and you can start feeding her. Have you a name for her?"

"I hadn't thought of one," said Harry following his teacher into the Three Broomsticks.

"Rosmerta!" Regulus hailed the buxom proprietress. The older witch with riotous curly hair sent a number of drinks floating across the room and then she walked over to Regulus. "I need a private room for Harry, and his little friend here. She's starving."

Rosmerta peered down at the tiny kitten. "Where did you ever find a fox kit?" she asked Harry with a smile.

"This isn't a fox," Harry chuckled. He then frowned at the small kit. "Is it? There aren't foxes in Scotland, are there, Professor Black?"

"Not Muggle foxes but in the wizarding world we do have a species of fox that is magical, and indigenous to this part of the world," replied Regulus. "They are wild, though."

Rosmerta nodded, "The Fennec. I'll get the little one a small bowl of milk." She left the room, and Harry placed his little furry friend on the table in their private dining room.

"So, you're a fox," he mused as he bent down to peer at the small kit. "How big do you think she'll get, Reggie?" asked Harry dropping into the use of his teacher's more familiar name.

"I've never seen a Fennec in person but there were a few pictures in some of the books I read. I don't think she'll get any bigger than a small, grown cat." Regulus ran his hand lightly across the kit's back. "She'll have a nice long, bushy tail once she gets more food into her."

"I get to keep her?" Harry asked his teacher hopefully.

"Hm, you might have to ask your parents, but she'll be so small…"

The kit yawned, and let out a squeaky, yipping bark. Harry grinned. "She talks!"

Regulus chuckled, "I think she knows some milk is coming."

Rosmerta soon had the milk out, and in case the kit did not know how to lap from the bowl she brought an eye dropper she conjured. The eye dropper was not needed for as soon as the kit smelled the milk she began lapping hungrily at it. Once or twice in her enthusiasm she nearly took a head first tumble, but Harry caught her.

The kit nearly finished all of her milk, and then she wandered the tabletop to sniff in exploration at Regulus until she went back over to Harry, and yipped in that soft, high squeak of hers, to be held. Harry scooped the kit off the table, and she burrowed against him to sleep.

* * *

><p>Harry's Fennec kit was very popular in the Gryffindor common room. Nervous at first, the kit yipped, barked, and even squeakily growled. Soon, though, since Harry kept her close, she accepted the children, and even managed to purr once.<p>

"What are you going to name her, Harry?" asked Hermione as she dangled a sparkly string before the Fennec. The small fox had rolled to its back on the sofa between Harry and Hermione. All four of its legs were batting at the string.

"Regulus asked me that earlier so I've been trying to think of a name all day…" Harry shifted uncomfortably, and grimaced slightly.

"Harry?" Hermione dropped the string, and touched her friend's hand. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I really like her," he scratched the fox's belly who yipped in delight. "I still don't think Dad will let me keep her. Maybe Mum won't either."

"I did some reading, Harry, and the Fennec is considered a magical creature if it's found in Britain or Scotland. That means she chose you not the other way around," explained Hermione. "She's your familiar."

"How's that an advantage if my dad still doesn't like her?" Harry asked.

"A familiar ties itself to you magically, Harry. Nobody, not even your father can take away your familiar." Hermione smiled, and rubbed the belly of the Fennec. "She needs a name, Harry."


End file.
